


Gimme Sympathy

by Operamuse



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamuse/pseuds/Operamuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amelia Jones decides that Ivan Braginsky needs a hero she takes it upon herself to lift his spirits. Too bad the Russian nation has decided to find out who is responsible for this anonymous act of goodwill. Fem!AmericaXRussia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back but I'm proud of it. Hope you guys enjoy it.

“Very well then. If no one else has anything to say-” Germany began as the World Conference came to an end.  
“But what about the vote to file a restraining order against Sealand!” England shouted.  
“As I was saying,” Ludwig said tightly as a vein began to throb in his forehead.   
“Don’t ignore me Kraut!” Arthur ground out as America put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Dude you gotta get over it,” she laughed.  
“How anyone can ignore that juvenile delinquent wanker is beyond me!” Arthur muttered while  
Amelia snickered.  
“Geeze I didn’t know you hated kids so much. You hid it pretty well when you raised me,” she said in a mock serious tone.  
“That’s not…I do not..” Arthur sputtered.  
“I’m kidding,” she winked as he blushed. “Francis must be losing his touch if you’re this uptight.”   
She turned to her right and grinned at Russia who had overheard the entire conversation.   
“Am I right?”  
Ivan merely chuckled while Arthur shot dirty looks at the former Soviet state.  
“I say why are you being so nice to him anyway?” Arthur whispered as Russia got up and walked over to Ukraine and Canada.  
“Duh, in case you hadn’t heard mate, his sister is dating my brother,” Amelia said rolling her eyes. “It’s like we’re in-laws or something.”  
“That’s very grown up of you considering the Cold War didn’t end too long ago,” Arthur remarked.  
“I’m over it,” she shrugged indifferently.  
“Just be careful. There’s a difference between being polite and trusting someone like Braginsky.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Amelia said as she snapped open a can of coke.  
“I’m glad to hear it,” Arthur sniffed as Francis reached his side and ran a hand down his shirt front.  
“Did I hear that my little Angleterre is being cranky?”  
“Yup. That’s our uptight Limey,” Amelia smirked.  
“Oh I will have to remedy this mon amour,” Francis purred as Arthur blushed.  
“It’s none of your business!”  
“I am making it my business tonight.”  
“Please behave yourself! We’re in front of god and every country on earth,” Arthur chastised as Amelia sauntered off sipping her drink.   
She was actually happy for Arthur and Francis. She didn’t know when that had happened. Maybe because her heart barely hurt anymore when she thought about them together.  
She belched and earned a few dirty looks from several of the nations but most of them ignored her behavior as she made her way over to Japan.  
“Sup Kiku?”  
“Hello Amelia-san,” he replied quietly. “Are we still having game night on Thursday?”  
“Oh yeah definitely. I’m gonna whup your ass at Mario kart,” Amelia laughed in anticipation. “You bring the sake and pocky. Hey that kinda rhymes!”  
“Your personality is still very robust and loud and yet I am able to overlook,” Kiku responded. “I look forward to our meeting.”  
“Me too,” she agreed giving him the thumbs up. She sauntered off, intentionally walked around Cuba and waved to Katya.  
“Hello Amelia!” the Ukrainian greeted her.   
“Hiya lady. So how’s my brother been treating you these days?” she said.  
“Matvey is wonderful,” the girl said blushing prettily.   
“That’s good. I’d hate to give him the noogie of the century for making one of my best friends upset. And then I’d have to disown him which you know would make family reunions really awkward!”  
“You’re so funny, like your brother,” Katya smiled. “I should be going but we should have girls night soon da?”  
“For sure!” Amelia called waving as she headed out the door where she nearly ran into the backsides of two trembling Italians who were facing Russia. He was trying to speak to them with his most earnest, friendly smile but it didn’t look like it was working. She watched as the scared Italians finally produced white flags and then ran like hell around the tall nation as if fleeing for their lives.   
That’s when she saw it. It was brief, but Ivan’s whole demeanor changed in that instant. His smile faltered, his bottom lip quivered and his shoulders slumped in defeat. In all the years that she had known him, after everything they’d been through including the fall of the Soviet Union she had never seen him look so defeated.  
XX  
At home in her D.C. townhouse Amelia laid out on the floor with a giant red pillow behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. Her legs were propped up on the couch next to the alien playing Pacman on a gameboy.   
All afternoon she had been thinking about Ivan Braginsky. She could not get him out of her head no matter how hard she tried. Ice cream with potatoes chips couldn’t make her forget. Even blogging about how America was the best hadn’t helped at all.  
Why did she even care? Russia was her former ally turned enemy turned neutral nation in law, nothing more. They had history and sure there were a lot of feelings there, but sympathy had never been one of them. Well almost never.  
She huffed and Tony looked over at her and tilted its head.  
“You should have seen the look on his face. Like he was devastated,” she muttered to herself.  
“Who?” Tony asked.  
“Eh Russia,” Amelia groaned sitting up. “I don’t know why I feel like I should help him out. It’s not like I care, but…”  
She got to her feet suddenly with a glint in her blue eye and pumped her fist.  
“That’s it. I’m the heroine after all! It makes sense, that’s what we do. We extend a hand to people who need it because that’s just a part of being heroic!”  
Amelia grinned while Tony got up and walked into the next room.  
“This calls for some thinking food yo,” Amelia announced as she pulled a box of cold pizza from the fridge.   
With a slice of cold pizza hanging from her mouth she moved to the living room where Tony had pushed out the translucent dry erase board.  
“Oh America why are you buying an erase board like the one in House? It’ll just be a waste of time cuppa tea cuppa tea cuppa tea,” Amelia mocked in an English accent as she took a red marker and began to write.  
“We have one Ivan Braginsky, former head of the Soviet Union and embodiment of Russia. He has two sisters and three terrified underlings,” she said out loud as she wrote furiously. “Lives in a cold region, lots of land, likes vodka, fan of figure skating, hockey…former communist…possibly had sex with Yao. Well that should do it.”  
She stood back and admired her work while she pondered what her next move would be given the information she had available at her fingertips. Tony texted from the couch while the female country remained deep in thought. When she pumped her fist excitedly the alien finally looked up.  
“Dude I’ve totally got it!” she said jumping up in excitement. “Everybody loves getting presents and you know who gives presents? Santa! All I’ve gotta do is surprise the Commie like Finland and fly in a present to warm his black cold heart up!”  
She turned to Tony who gave her the thumbs up and high fived the alien.  
“Alright so we’ll fly in covert and drop in vodka!” she said triumphantly. “He likes that booze so he’ll totally love it if he steps outside and finds it raining down!”  
She frowned slightly when Tony shook its head.  
“What if he just thinks it’s raining and never goes outside?” Tony inquired.  
“Crud,” Amelia said chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully.”Maybe we could drop in figure skaters?”  
XX  
Ivan had to blink several times just to confirm that what he was seeing was real. Everything certainly seemed real enough. The harsh cold air on his skin felt real as did the minty taste of toothpaste in his mouth. It was the sunflowers falling from the sky that seemed so dreamlike. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, raining down around his home. It was so very beautiful he could not help but stand in awe and watch as they fell around his home.  
He had been in his bathroom getting ready for the day when he had first noticed. He had just gotten up from bed, his hair mussed and still wearing his striped pajamas when something outside his bathroom window had caught his eye. When he’d realized he was seeing sunflowers he’d dashed out into the cold morning light in his barefeet, toothbrush in hand.  
It was so beautiful. The most lovely gift he had ever been given. With a bright childlike smile on his face, his purple eyes stared at the flowers as time stood still up until the last blooms hit the ground. After what felt like hours had gone by he looked up at the cargo plane above him that had been distributing the flowers. He was going to find out who it was exactly who had crossed into his homeland to deliver them.  
“Farewell for now,” he waved up at the departing plane. “I will find you later.”  
And with that he went back inside to make some important calls.  
XX  
Ivan gazed at his living room in satisfaction. Every surface from the mantel on the fireplace, to the tables and even the windowsills were covered with vases filled with sunflowers. It certainly brightened his day and it made him smile each time he saw the blooms.  
“M-Mr. Braginsky sir!” a voice squeaked behind him.  
He turned around and smiled brightly at Latvia who started shaking like a leaf, his arm outstretched with a manila envelope.  
“Is that for me?” Ivan inquired, taking no notice to the terrified state of the Baltic country.  
“Y-yes sir,” Ravis whimpered.  
“Thank you,” Ivan said taking the envelope and perhaps a little too firmly ruffling the young man’s hair before wandering in the direction of his home office.  
He opened the door and made his way to his desktop, which was also covered with vases. He took a seat and at last extracted the contents of the envelope.  
Ivan stared at the photographs spread out before him on his desk of the mysterious airplane. His intelligence agencies had been able to take many pictures of it before it had entered Finnish space.   
He smiled predatorily. The only reason the plane had been allowed to leave Russian space was because he had allowed it. He could have had it detained, but he was curious. It would have been a shame to end this new game so quickly. No one ever did anything so lovely as to literally shower him in flowers.   
He certainly loved a good game of cat and mouse and he planned on enjoying himself as he worked to discover the identity of the person behind this whole thing. This was going to be fun to say the least.


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a super long time since an update. The only thing I can say is crap happens. Without further ado, please enjoy.

Ch 2: Had to Hide Away

1867

He sat back in a chair, his legs crossed at the ankles on the old filthy table where he languidly vodka from an old tin cup. The cabin had belonged to a fur trader at one time before being abandoned. Now it would serve as a meeting place between him and the country he would conduct business with. It was not the most glamorous place to finalize a deal and the temperature was quite frigid even with a fire crackling pathetically away in the hearth. He did not mind, he was used to the cold.

"Sweet stars and stripes its freaking freezing!" a voice complained just before the door opened.

A young woman stepped inside the cabin and slammed the door shut behind her.

Ivan couldn't help but stare curiously at her as she approached. She was less than two hundred years old and yet.. She appeared so vibrant and healthy despite the fact that she had been bruised and battered by civil war not too long ago.

She would certainly be someone to keep an eye on. One so young and with such strength could prove to be valuable or an irritation.

She was hardly dressed like any woman he had encountered. Beneath her parka she wore fitted trousers and boots with spurs. Interesting. Even his sister Natalia wore dresses in their harsh homeland.

"So little one," he said uncrossing his ankles and rising fluidly from his seat. "You are the America I've heard so much about!"

"Yeah I'm kind of a big deal," she said with a hint of a smirk and not just a little bit of arrogance. "And you're Russia huh?

"Da," Ivan remarked cheerfully as he continued his assessment. "I did not expect you to be so small in stature!"

"Anybody would be small compared to a freaking sasquatch," Amelia blurted cocking her hip out and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is sasquatch?" Ivan asked in confusion.

"Pfft, whatever so am I taking Alaska off your hands or what?" she said impatiently.

She'd always been strong country; being able to swing a buffalo around by its paws when she was still in nappies had proved a pretty good indicator of how much power she would have. But her stature was deceptive and helped her make people believe she was softer than she was.

No one would mistake Ivan Braginsky's power. His frame was big, even wearing layers of clothing to keep the cold at bay couldn't disguise that. He was a good head taller than her and she had a feeling he could give her a run for her money in a good old fashioned throw down.

It wasn't necessarily knowing he was strong that made her vary; it was that smile. It was a friendly smile tinged with ice and danger.

She hated to admit it but she kind of dug his nose. It gave his face character. People thought she looked adorable and that put them in the habit of not taking her seriously. This guy looked like he didn't have a hard time convincing people to treat him a certain way.

"Of course!" Ivan said spreading his arms as if in invitation. "That is whole point of coming here. To give my Alaska to you."

"Got it," Amelia said. "My boss will be sending along the money and we can draw up the contacts."

"I am how you say happy to do business with you," Ivan replied and Amelia smiled.

It was a bright smile, all teeth and sunshine; a challenging grin.

"Super dude," she replied. "One more state, friggin awesome."

"You are certainly exhuberant little one," Ivan couldn't help laughing in earnest.

"Don't call me that abominable snow douche," she warned him as he continued to smile.

He extended the tin cup to her and she looked at it cautiously, before her bravado kicked in and she accepted the glass.

"To new acquaintances," Ivan said lifting up the bottle of vodka.

"To expansion," Amelia shot back clinking her glass against the bottle.

She swallowed her drink quickly and without pulling a face. So young. So experienced. So lovely. So much character.

He smiled and drank straight from the bottle with his purple eyes fixed on her as she.

What they felt the first time that they met was uncertainty, caution, and interest.

(Section Break)

Amelia slurped down a tall chocolate milkshake as she strolled into the World Conference wearing a snappy kohl black dress suit and flats. She had a crap ton of awesome ideas today and she was totally gonna get some shit done!

She was imagining how awesome it would be that she didn't notice a larger nation as he turned the corner. She found herself bumping into a wide chest and her shake a casualty as its contents fell onto her silk shirt and the the briefcase which sprang open upon impact on the floor.

"Oh frickin crap!" she groaned as the chocolate soaked the shirt.

Ivan grunted in annoyance and frowned down at the mess that had erupted in his briefcase almost instantaneously.

"Whoa my bad," Amelia said as Ivan bent down to retrieve his case.

He muttered something in Russian that she couldn't pick up on. She knelt down in front of him and when he finally stopped rummaging through his unsalvageable things she smiled.

"That's what you get for buying in China!"

He gave her a tight smile that didn't reach his glaring purple eyes and she relented.

"Come on Jones, act like the heroine remember?" she thought.

"Look this sucks, so why don't I make it up to you?" she blurted.

She had the pleasure of seeing Ivan's look of surprise.

"How do you intend to make amends?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I dunno," Amelia shrugged. "But you better believe I'll think of something badass!"

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "I am sorry about your shirt."

"Me too," Amelia groaned.

She looked down into the briefcase at the mess inside and tilted her head when she noticed the contents.

"What's that a spy photo?" she inquired, attempting to sound casual.

"That is a plane that entered Russian space two weeks ago," he replied.

"Did it compromise security or something?" she said with a nervous laugh.

He glanced up at America. She was one of the few nations who even tried to engage him in conversation these days. It probably wouldn't hurt to explain the situation to her.

"It rained sunflowers down on my home," he said with a far away look in his eyes. "I would very much like to know who would do something like this for me."

"Wait you don't know who was flying this thing?"

"Da," he replied as he closed the briefcase and stood up to tower over her. "The only thing I know so far is that it entered Finnish space afterwards."

"So it's the Finns?" Amelia asked playing dumb as she got to her feet.

"Nyet. I have spoken to Tino," Ivan remarked. "According to him the pilot landed the plane and was not heard from again. But I then learned that the money used to procure the plane was wired from a Swiss bank account."

"So what are you going to do when you get a hold of this person? Question them in a detention center in Siberia?"

"We closed those down years ago."

"Sure ya did."

"How is Guantanamo Bay these days?" Ivan said with a bright smile.

"Well good luck with this!" she said walking off in the direction of the ladies room to discard her ruined shirt.

"Thanks," he said offhandedly before thoughts of his mysterious visitor once again consumed his thoughts.

The meeting went on as usual. Very little was accomplished in the bickering and dickery that usual accompanied world gatherings. Then Germany took charge once again and one or two things actually got accomplished; though world peace was still on the to do list.

"Meeting adjourned," Ludwig stated at last and Amelia sighed and stretched her stiff limbs. She couldn't wait to get up and-

"Oh shit," Amelia muttered as she watched Ivan wave at Vash.

She stared in horror as the large Russian stepped purposefully towards the Swiss nation.

"Dude calm down," Amelia thought to herself. "He's a neutral country. Besides there's no way he'd even know it was your account."

Before Ivan could reach the neutral territory Lili intercepted her brother and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Oh thank god man," she murmured wiping off the cold sweat on her forehead in relief.

Now, just have to keep that big lug from getting to Vash before he could leave. She bounded across the room with a smile on her face that was so big it hurt.

"Any new leads?" Amelia exclaimed as she dashed in front of the former Soviet in her usual bubbly manner.

He raised his brows but didn't comment further, having grown accustomed to her exuberance. He could never forget how young America was. It was obvious in the way she behaved. She was so full of life and energy, carefree and naïve at times. There were even moments when he was by himself when he would think of her and chuckle. She was like a puppy sometimes, all energy and no coordination.

"Nyet," he murmured in disappointment.

She discreetly glanced over her shoulder and saw that Vash had indeed slipped away and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Natalia I thought you had gone home!"

Amelia turned back to find Ivan standing beside his sister; the insane one. She digging her knife into the plaster of the wall while Ivan shook noticeably and watched her nervously from the corner of his eye.

"Sup crazy," Amelia said folding her arms over her chest.

Belarus glared at her but said nothing which made Amelia smirk. Apparently she had learned from their last encounter that the American nation was not about to take anymore of her shit anytime soon.

"Big Brother have you found out who sent those flowers to you?" Natalia said in a tight angry voice.

"Nope! The search continues," Ivan said in a pleasant tone that didn't quite hide the tremor in his voice.

"No one sends my Vanya flowers," Natalia hissed. "How dare they!"

"Oh shut the front door," Amelia snorted. "Why the heck should it matter to you? Getting sunflowers is a lot less creepy and threatening than getting repeated marriage proposals from you sibling."

Natalia turned her face to glare intently at Amelia and leaned towards her as if getting ready to lunge. Amelia made a fist with her right hand and cracked the knuckles.

"Look just back the hell off and we can avoid me bringing out Benjamin Franklin and Betsy Ross."

"Who are you talking about?" Ivan murmured as his sister continued to glower.

"My fists stupid," Amelia shouted leaning in towards the Belarussin and making her flinch. "Now, back the hell off and go bug someone else."

Natalia gritted her teeth, but relented when Amelia took another step forward. She slowly slunk away while Amelia grinned.

"Amelia 2, Natalia nothing," she announced from the scoreboard in her head.

"You are one of few people I know who does cower from her," Ivan said looking at her in admiration.

"I don't know why, she's just a bully with a knife and heroine's don't let bullies get away with that kind of crap," she stated with a pleased smile. "So uh, you going to Mattie's place for the Olympics?"

"Hmm? Da I believe I will. Katya will be spending much time there and I would like to drop in and see them and to congratulate Matvey," Ivan replied.

"That's pretty cool of you. I can't wait," she said as they unconsciously began to walk out together. "I'm sure I'll be going home with a sweet load of medals."

"Perhaps my athletes will leave one or two for you to take home."

"Hey!"

"Who knows, if you manage to beat your brother at curling you might bring back two."

"Low blow Commie," she mock pouted as he gave her a genuine smile and she laughed.

"You can be such jerks!"

Amelia and Ivan both started when they realized that Matthew was actually standing less than a foot from them.

"Hello Matvey, I did not see you there," Ivan said in greeting.

"You wouldn't be the first," he muttered as Amelia wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon Mattie let's go get some Ihop," she said leading him towards the exit. "See ya big guy!"

"Farewell," Ivan sighed.

Amelia looked over her shoulder and watched the Russian looking disheartened. Oh yeah, she'd almost forgotten. She'd spilled chocolate shake all over his stuff and then she'd pretty much blocked him from getting any more leads on the sunflower incident. How did she make up for such a crappy day? Think Jones!

"Yo!" she called over to the huge country.

He looked over at her and blinked.

"When you get a day off, come over to my place and we'll hang," she winked. "My little way of paying you back for the accidental shaking!"

"Really?" Ivan said taken aback. "You could just buy me a new briefcase."

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun," Amelia cackled. "So you in?"

"Da."

"Sweet," she said waving as she and her brother left. "Now what the hell did I do that for?"

"Um who are you talking to Amelia?" Matthew asked.

"Don't worry about it," she sighed. "Right now I need to just eat until I can't walk."


End file.
